Only You
by Yunagirl07
Summary: I had a best friend once. His name was Roxas and he was everything to me. Now I'm alone.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway. That means I do not own Axel or Roxas.**

I remember the first time I met him; it was a cold snowy day in Twilight Town. I was taking a walk since I had nothing better to do, and we walked into each other. I remember him babbling his apologies. I just stood there, thinking he was cute. He had a grey and black snow cap caressing his head as I could see the hint of blonde hair escaping the front. He had blue eyes and I couldn't help but stare into them after he asked me to forgive him. And I said, "Of course." His eyes seemed to lighten up as if he was a kid who finally got that candy he was begging his parents for. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. I politely asked if I could walk him home and he agreed. When we got to his house I asked, "What's your name?" He just smiled and answered me with the sweetest voice. His name was Roxas. He invited me in for a while and I decided why not. We became friends right away and I was glad. I needed a friend, I felt so lonely for so long.

I used to go see Roxas all the time. We borrowed each others videogames, movies, cards- you name it. We used to laugh at the most inappropriate moments. We became inspirable through time. We did everything together; like going shopping, going to the movies, took walks together, slept over at each other's house, and even camped out at the beach a few times. I couldn't remember ever being happier. It's like someone out there new I needed a friend and granted me with this amazing angel called Roxas. I couldn't remember a time being without him. He was apart of me; my life, my body, my soul. He had a place in my heart that know one else could replace.

Then one day, he changed. I asked him what was wrong, and he said, "Nothing." He looked torn; like someone took a valuable item from him. I told him that he could tell me anything and I would listen. And that was the truth; I'd listen with open ears, I'd hold him if he needed to be held, anything, I would do it. I pestered him enough because he told me that I was annoying and he didn't need someone bugging him for all eternity. That's when he told me to leave. I begged him not to tear away from me, but he wouldn't listen so I left. My heart was broken; it felt like someone ran over it with a truck. I remember crying for days and I wouldn't leave my room. My dad asked me what was wrong but I wouldn't answer. He tried getting me to go see a therapist, but I wouldn't budge. After a few days it finally hit him. He asked me where Roxas was; that made me cry even harder.

Ever since that day, I haven't been the same. I stayed isolated from groups of people. I'd go to school and right back home, up to my room. I didn't care about anyone anymore. I was emotionless. I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't get angry, and I can't remember the last time I laughed. I was the "loner" was what people called me. I stayed in the back of the classrooms in school, I sat by myself at lunch, and I walked home by myself. I didn't want to get close to anyone ever again. I especially didn't want anyone trying taking that place in my heart that I have for Roxas. My memories with him will never fade; no matter how much they hurt. I needed some kind of happy memory to hold on to.

I still see Roxas in the halls, the office, pretty much everywhere at school. He's always laughing with his group of friends. He's one of those popular students. The girls are all over him and a few guys too. I heard that someone asked him out before. He told them that he didn't date which seemed pretty weird to me.

As happy as he seems, sometimes I see some kind of haunted look in his eyes when he looks at me-well more right through me. He doesn't even acknowledge my presence. It's like I never existed to him; that day we first met, all those times we spent together, the laughter and happiness, never existed.

I always wondered what happened that day. I wish I haven't pressured him in trying to tell me. I just wanted to know what was wrong with my best friend. I wish I had just stayed quiet. Maybe then he would have told me what was wrong. But I'll never blame him for destroying my happiness. I've never knew what that was until I met him. He showed me true happiness, so I won't ever blame him. It's because I love him. I love him with all my heart.

**Oh Ra…I was crying when I was typing this. As sad as this is, I like the ending, but I have ideas for this to go further into a story. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet, but I'm pretty sure I'll make this into a story. And I just don't want to leave Axel all depressed…It would make me feel like I had no heart. xD**

**Review and tell me what you think I should do.**


	2. Partners

**Okay, so I decided to make a chapter for this because I don't want to disappoint anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts; which means I don't own any of the characters either…**

**Chapter One: Partners**

I slammed my fist onto the buzzing alarm clock; it read 6:30am. Just one more day after today and then it'll be the weekend. I can't wait. I hate school just as much as I hate everything else in the world. School was the worse though. Yes, I was a good student; I handed in all my assignments on time, I did well on my tests and quizzes, and I got most of the questions my teachers asked me, correct. I hated being the center of attention, but if I didn't speak, I'd probably get shit for that; more from the teachers than any of my classmates; not that I cared what others thought about me, it's just that…I don't know. I really don't know.

I brushed my hair -which really doesn't cause any kind of difference- and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. I actually started eating again. I remember not being able to eat for a lone time because it would always come back up or I'd get some kind of feeling in my stomach which caused me lose my apatite. Then one day I got sick of it and just said fuck it.

"Good morning, Axel." My dad was always so cheerful in the morning. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad. He's been there through all those dark times, but he _always _seemed cheerful; like he didn't even know the meaning of "a bad day." He placed a bowl of cereal in front of me when I took my place at the table. I hate cereal but there's no time to make anything, and I refuse to get up any earlier just to satisfy my stomach.

After eating, I went back up to my dark room to get dressed. My walls were painted a dark blue and I had band posters on my wall. I had the dirtiest room in history, and that is _not _a lie. I don't even remember what color my floor is; there are dirty clothes, papers, notebooks, everything is covering my floor. I used to have a clean room, but what's the point? It's not like anyone else is going to see it anyways.

I changed into a tight short-sleeve black shirt with an image of fire; I have the biggest thing for fire for some reason. I found tight dark blue jeans and decided to wear them instead of a black pair. Some people used to walk up to me and ask if I could breathe in tight jeans like this. At first it was a little hard, but I got used to it.

*----*

It was one of those gray days; there were gray clouds threatening a thunderstorm-it was already drizzling- and it was also a little chilly. I didn't care too much about the cold; I was always warm no matter what so I never considered wearing long sleeve of any type.

I made it to school and went to my locker for my writing notebook, my math and history book. We never have time to go back to out lockers after every class so we have to use our time wisely. I think it's stupid that the damn teachers don't give you more time. I remember…R-Roxas…yeah…I remember him being late to History class last year a few times and they gave him shit; he never seemed to care though. He'd just go to the office and come back with that same smile on his face before he left. That's one of the great things about _him._ Nothing _ever _seems to bother him. At least, that's the way it seems. I can't forget that look I see in his eyes sometimes. It hurts me to see that haunted look in those beautiful blue pools of his.

"Thanks for joining us today Roxas." I looked up to find the teen walking into the door, an evil smirk on his face. I think he _tries _being late because this particular teacher lets so much slide half the time. He didn't say anything; he just nodded and went to his seat. Roxas sat three spaces in front of me, so all I usually get to see is the back of his blonde head; which is better than not seeing any of him at all.

"Alright class." Ms. Miyuki spoke to the class. "We will be starting a short story assignment and I will be assigning you partners." This got a whole lot of grumbles from the class. I on the other hand, liked writing. The only part I hated was having to work with a partner. "Oh you guys, it'll be fine." Ms. Miyuki now glanced at Roxas, "And I'm assigning you partners because I want you guys to _actually _work on this and not fool around with your friends."

"And why are you looking at me when you say this?" Roxas is the one who always speaks his mind no matter how much trouble he gets in.

"Because I know you, Roxas."

"Yeah, I guess you do." This caused laughter from the class. Everyone seemed to like Roxas' smart ass remarks all the time.

Ms. Miyuki ignored Roxas this time, "Alright everyone, write your name on a piece of paper and put it in this bucket." _What the fuck? We're in eleventh grade and are 17-18 year olds, aren't writing your name on a piece of paper and all that shit what teachers do with little kids?_

After the teacher collected the names, she walked back to the front of the class and shook the said bucket. Only a few of us placed our names in the buckets and the ones that didn't were the ones that would pick the piece of paper out of the bucket. I was the one who would be picking a name.

When she reached me, I felt my heart beating faster. Holy fuckin' heartless I was a nervous wreck! I reached into the hat and unfolded the piece of paper. My eyes grew wide while everyone waited for me to say the name out loud like the others. Instead, I reached over to the said bucket and was ready to place the paper back in when Ms. Miyuki spoke up. "No, Axel. You can't-"

"But you don't understand," I cut her off. …I can't…not-not with him…I just…" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Everyone was now looking at me.

"Axel. Read the name." She said in a firm tone. What other choice do I have?

I took a deep breath, "Roxas." I quickly looked up to the said teen and found his wide blue eyes staring straight at me; not looking through me this time. He didn't look mad, he didn't look happy, he just looked plain out surprised. I sunk lower into my seat.

Roxas. He was my writing partner, and there was nothing I could do about it.

**Did you like it? Review and tell me if you think I should continue; if you don't think I should, I'll delete this chapter and just keep what I had before.**

**I'm sorry it's not that long, but I thought this was **_**perfect **_**to end it here.**


	3. The Reason

**Well here's the next chapter. Sorry if it isn't any good. I wrote it down last night and now I'm typing it, and I'm probably gonna be changing it a lot because I was half asleep when I wrote this; the only probably is that I couldn't sleep and I thought, "Hey, why not write the next chapter?" Also, I don't know when the next chapter will be up, it might be soon or it might take a while; it really just depends. Okay. Enough of my rambling xD**

**Enjoy…I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**The Reason**

It seemed like hours before I broke the silence between us. We kept staring into each other's eyes when he finally made it over to my desk. Many people were saying, "Man, I feel so sorry for ya." "Don't worry, it'll be over soon." Others were plain out snickering; those were his "best friends." The ones he's been friends with for years. "So uhh…what do you wanna write about?" He was still staring at me; that haunted look clear in his eyes. "Roxas-?"

"Huh?" He broke out of that trance that he's been in when I called out his name.

"I asked what you wanted to write about-" There were so many other things I wanted to ask him; so many. The probably was that I couldn't ask him. We weren't friends anymore. I couldn't ask him here with all these people around and I doubt I'd be able to get him alone.

I noticed Roxas shrug before he spoke. "I don't know. You're the nerd here; you get the best grades out of all of us. So why don't you pick nerd?" I didn't know what to say, but before I could even think of anything, he went on again, people were now staring at us; mostly his friends. "I don't even want to work with you. You're so weird. You sit by yourself- you're the loner-"

"Roxas!" I heard Ms. Miyuki shout his name; that didn't stop him from spitting out those venomous words.

"But you're gonna get me a good grade, so I shouldn't complain-"

"That's it- Roxas! Principal's office, now!" Everyone was now clapping and laughing from Roxas' horrible words; told ya no one likes me. He was now turning around, smiling at everyone. And then we he turned back to me to get his notebook, I noticed. Was I the _only _who noticed that fake smile?

"Axel…" Ms. Miyuki trailed off.

"No. It's fine." I pretend to start writing in my notebook, but I was just doodling little pictures of black creatures with antennas.

*----*

"Axel…" I heard a whisper from the side of me. I moved my locker door a little to see who it was. My heart almost stopped when I saw Roxas standing with his back against the locker; his arms crossed and looking straight ahead. I didn't say anything. I don't think I could have said anything. "Listen." He whispered again, looking around now; he doesn't want anyone seeing him talking to me. "Sorry about what I said earlier. Meet me at my house around 6' tonight, kay?" I nodded and without a word he walked off.

For the rest of the day I've been getting looks. Some people who saw me started whispering to the person next to them; no doubt they heard about what happened in writing class. At lunch, some people would go by the table I sat at and coughed, "Nerd." It didn't really bug me; like I said, I don't care what people think about me. Well…I guess I cared what Roxas thought about me; and he plain out hated me. The principal probably _made _him apologize which means he didn't really even mean it…

*----*

It was almost six, and I grew more nervous each minute. I decided to wear the same clothes that I wore earlier today. I re-brushed my hair, and put on more axe deodorant. I was so nervous that I couldn't breathe straight. "Well…" I looked at my face in my mirror that hung on my closed bedroom door. "lets just get this over with…" I picked up my writing journal and headed over to my ex-best friend's house.

"Roxas! You have a visitor!" Roxas' dad screamed after he opened the door to reveal me. Maybe I wasn't a visitor for Roxas; maybe I was some homeless person trying to sell some kind of shit to his dad. Oh well…his dad probably doesn't even remember me; he didn't even say, "Hello Axel, nice to see you again." Or anything along those lines. His dad used to be so cheerful and was always happy to greet me with a warm smile. Now he just looked tired and frustrated.

"Hey. Come on up." I looked over to find Roxas standing on top of the steps that lead to his room. I quickly made my way inside and followed him up the brown wooden stairs.

I was a little shocked when I seen his room. It wasn't blue walls that looked like the morning sky on a sunny morning; instead his walls were black with posters of girls and all that stupid shit. His carpet was a brown color instead of the same blue that his walls used to be; it was clean also. He no longer had videogames or any kind of game systems. His room just looked so…plain. I looked back at Roxas to find him just staring at me. Then he finally spoke.

"We need to talk." I felt a lump form in my throat after he said this.

"About what?"

"Have a seat." He pointed to his bed and we sat next to each other, staring at his clean carpeted floor. "I broke away from you because…" My eyes widened. This is what he wanted to talk about? I thought he was gonna tell me why he said all those things in class today! I was _not _expecting this. "…because my friends didn't like you." I completely exited my thoughts. Did my ears just deceive me?! "They told me to stop being friends with you. And that's the only way I knew they'd stay friends with me, and we're still friends today…"

I felt anger rushing through me, and before I knew it, my fist collided with the side of his face, knocking him off of his bed to the floor.

"Axel, listen! I regret it!"

"But that never stopped you from coming to see me! I waited, Roxas! I was hoping you'd come back!" I couldn't believe what he just told me. The boy who always seemed so sweet and innocent was a total…total jackass!

"Axel…" Roxas walked closer to me, but I took a step backwards.

"No! You have _EVERYTHING_, and I'm glad; you _still _have those friends that you apparently wanted so fuckin' bad that you would destroy our friendship! And you're fuckin' popular; everyone loves you, everyone wants to be friends with you, and everyone wants to date you! And you know what?!" I didn't wait for him to answer. "It hurts so fuckin' much! That I was your first friend you ever made around here and you threw it away like it was nothing!" And with that said, I ran out of the door.

"Hey! What the hell-" That's all I got to hear from his dad before I slammed the door behind me, leaving me ex-friend alone in his room.

Those awful words kept playing in my mind. _"…because my friends didn't like you." _That stabbed me in the heart. I don't know if he was telling me the truth when he said he regretted it. I remember that sad look in his eyes that day. Was that the reason…? Was I the one he didn't want to lose that day? Is that the reason he has that haunted look in his eyes? Maybe I want that to be the reason, but I just can't seem to believe it. The only thing I know for sure is that I still love him; even though I found out the cold brutal truth. _"…because my friends didn't like you."_

"They aren't your friends, Roxas." I spoke softly to myself as I opened my front door. I knew they weren't his friends. No friend would make you break away from someone you cared so deeply for. And I _knew _with all my heart that Roxas did care about me so long ago; but that…that was then. I think my dad asked me what was wrong when I came through the front door but I can't remember.

I finally made it into my room; I didn't bother turning on the lights. I ran over all the junk that laid on my floor and plopped on to my bed, crying. Crying is something that I just _needed _to do right now. Those cold words…they kept playing back and fourth and caused me to cry even more.

_"…because my friends didn't like you."_

**So Uhm…yeah…what did you think?**

**I hate making Roxas look like a total fuck nut, but…people do that, and it was a mistake and…uhh…just wait for the next chapter.**

**Review.**


	4. Forgotten

**I'm actually really bored and have nothing else to do so I decided to do the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Kingdom Hearts…**

**Forgotten**

The next day at school, I didn't even try hiding my face. I think I said all the right things to Roxas; no matter how bad I felt about it afterwards. After waking up this morning I realized that I was so pissed at him for telling me the reason. And I thought he was a great friend before; well he proved me wrong there.

"Hey." I looked side ways to find the last person I expected. I just ignored him and kept walking; hoping he'd get the hint. "Listen," And of course he didn't. "What you said last night…you're right, but I'd be alone if-"

"Shut up. You would have had me. I was _always _there for you." By now the bell rang but neither of us rushed to our class. Instead we just stayed in the hallway. I guess we weren't going to our writing class. I now stopped and turned full way to face Roxas; he did the same. "And you want to know something?" My eyes bore into his and he looked so sad; and for once, I just didn't care so much. "I loved you." His eyes grew 10 times their regular size. "Hell, I think I loved you the day I met you but I just didn't notice then. I loved you when you dumped our friendship; I loved you when you said those horrible words to me in class the other day. I fuckin' love you now!" By now Roxas was breathing hard, his back resting on a locker. I smirked. _Well there's my love confession to you, buddy. _And with that said I walked off.

Roxas never came into class so I had to work by myself. _Good; no distractions._ Ms. Miyuki moved everyone around so they were next to their writing partner so it wouldn't be a hassle to get up from your desk everyday. I started writing down a little idea I had for our short story.

_"Hey mister, can I have that scarf?" The little homeless boy asked the much richer man. The little boy was so cold from the frosty winter. He had no mittens, no gloves, and no shoes. His pants and shirt were so thin and had holes and tears in them._

_"Now why would I give you my scarf?" The tall slender man spoke. He was rich and one of those people who didn't care about others that were in a lower class them him. He walked off, smoking his pipe and leaving the little boy in the harsh stingy cold snowy sidewalk. _

_The little boy walked off to find someplace warm to sleep that night but- _

Roxas came into the room 15 minutes before class should be over; this time he had a pink slip with him and handed it to Ms. Miyuki. His eyes grew wide after Ms. Miyuki told him that she changed everyone's seat so they were seated next to their writing partners. I looked up when he sat next to me. His eyes seemed different…as if he's been…crying? He handed me a piece of folded paper, and when I un-folded it, I started to read.

_Axel,_

_How do I say this to someone that I've hurt so much? I want everything to go back to the way it used to. I know I messed up and I hurt you so badly. I'm such an idiot for leaving a true friendship because I just wanted to fit in with a bunch of popular snobs. Yeah, I have loads of friends, tons of people like me, but Axel…I haven't been honest with them, you, and especially myself. I feel so incomplete knowing that you aren't behind me ready to take my hand when I need it so much; I'm not blaming you, but myself because it __**is **__my fault. I'm writing this because I'd be too tongue tied and I don't deserve to talk to you after what I did. And if you read this, I'd actually be honored. After you confessed that you loved me, I couldn't breathe, I was…so shocked._

_Listen…I need to tell you something but I can't say it in a letter. It'd be too wimpy; ha but I am a wimp. But please Axel, if you still even want to talk to me after what I told you, please me in the park where we used to hang; by the swings at 6 o'clock. _What is it with him and six? I shrugged to myself and kept reading. _I'm asking for one last chance. One chance to fix __**everything **__between us; even if it won't be the same like it used to, I still want to __**try **__and fix it. I'll be waiting._

_-Roxas. _

Roxas wrote this? I was so shocked! My heart melted. I was still a little sour at him but I just couldn't waste this chance-even if it's some kind of game-to make things right between us again. I know that nothing will ever be the same between us. I sigh and could see Roxas throwing nervous glances at me as I placed his letter into a folder. Then I went back to writing, not even bothering to try and talk to him now. I'll see him tonight.

*----*

"Hey…" I spoke nervously as I walked up behind Roxas who was sitting on a swing. I think I scared him a little because he twitched when he heard my voice.

When he noticed it was me, he turned back around and greeted me back. When he didn't say anything else, I started lightly pushing him on the swing. He didn't protest. I miss pushing him on the swing like I used to. This was different then so long ago; instead of laughter and screaming to go higher, there was an awkward silence between us. I didn't care; it was still nice to just push him on the swing anyway.

Without warning, Roxas jumped off the swing and turned to face me. He ran a finger through his blonde locks and came closer. "Want to know something that I never told you?" My eyes grew wide. I thought Roxas used to tell me everything. As if he read my mind he spoke again, "I know right? The time I was your best friend, I kept this a secret." We stayed quiet for a moment.

"Go on." I whispered.

"Axel…I'm gay and I didn't know how you would take it. I didn't want to lose you as a friend…" I started to protest. "…please Axel, just listen." He laughed with no enthusiasm. "I think that's an awful thing to say because I left _you. _And I should have known that you wouldn't have cared because you were so close to me." Roxas walked closer to me and stood up just enough so his eyes were staring into mine. "I don't date, Axel. Want to know why?" I couldn't find words so I just nodded. "Because I only see you. I'm not attracted to anyone but you. I love you." My jaw dropped. If I said that he was lying, I'd shoot myself. He was dead fuckin' serious. I could see it in his eyes. "Kiss me, Axel." I didn't know what to say, I think I lost myself for a moment in a half. Then I found my lips crushing against his. We caressed each other's lips. My hands were firmly placed on his waist as his hands wounded themselves in my fire red hair. Before I knew it, the kiss deepened and his tongue was exploring my mouth. I wrapped my arms fully around his waist and brought him closer to me. I was so afraid that if I let go of him he'd turn into dust and blow away in the wind; that's the last thing I needed on my heart. I lightly nibbled on his lower lip before his lips left mine and then we were left staring at each other.

"Axel…" Roxas looked so sad. "I've forgotten what it's like to be happy…help me find happiness again." Well I wasn't the only one who forgot what it was like.

I smiled at him before stealing a quick kiss. "We'll find happiness, together."

**Okay, that last line seemed so cheesy XD I wasn't planning on ending the story here, but I like the ending of this chapter, but if you think I should continue with the story, just review and tell me.**

**I hope you enjoyed. ^.^**


	5. Old Friendship, New Beginning

**Well…here's the next chapter. Sorry if it seems rushed. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I think it's very very very good though.**

**Old Friendship, New Beginning  
**

I was nervous going to school today. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I didn't want Roxas giving up all these people just to be with me, because I want him to be happy. But than again, who said he was giving his friends up? Maybe he wanted to be friends with them more. _But he looked so serious last night. _Well, I guess I'll find out what will happen soon.

Last night after the whole incident at the park, he walked me home, gave me a kiss, and left. That was the happiest moment I've had in such a long time. I couldn't sleep last night because I wanted to see him so bad.

Now, I'm so afraid to even go to writing class. _Well, I better get this over with._

As I walked into class, I noticed that he wasn't even there. _Well, it's still pretty early. _I thought it was weird that he wasn't there, because his so called friends were already sitting in their seats. I just shrugged it off and went to my desk.

The rest of the class went slow; Roxas wasn't there and I was getting a little worried. He was perfectly fine last night. _Maybe he got sick? _

*----*

The rest of the day went terribly slow but it was finally time for lunch. I needed a break from classes; One, because I couldn't concentrate, and two, because I was getting very hungry.

After getting lunch I sat down at my usual table alone; that's when I heard that voice I've wanted to hear all day.

"Listen up everyone, shut up and let me talk!" I looked up to find Roxas standing on a table. Everyone in the cafeteria got quiet. "I have something important to say!" He looked right at me; into my eyes before continuing. "I used to have a best friend-Axel!" I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as people began to look at me. "He's taught me what true friendship was-we used to hang out and were inseparable. Then one day, I was a totally idiot and destroyed that friendship because I wanted to be friends with the popular people." He now looked at snobs. "..And you know what? You guys were never my friends because you wanted to break my friendship with Axel! If you were true friends, you wouldn't have made me do that! But I'm not blaming everything on you guys, because in the end, it was _my _decision. Now here I am, confessing everything to all of you because it's the most I can do for _you _Axel.

I don't understand what you idiots couldn't see in this loveable person." He was now walking over to me. I felt my heart pounding. "He was _always _there; ready to take my hand when I needed it. He always knew what to say and when to say it. He made sure that I came first…" He was now standing in front of me. "You, Axel, are the one I want to be with. I love you." He turned around to face the rest of the students; mostly his-are they still his friends? "And if you guys can't accept that, then I don't want anything to do with any of you." I felt tears welling up in my eyes; not sad tears, but happy ones_. Roxas did this for me? He really does care- My_ thoughts were interrupted as he lightly pressed his lips to mine. After we departed, people were applauding. We smiled at the audience. This felt like some kind of romance movie, where the guy gets the-well guy in the end. My own Romance.

*----*

"You know- that was a crazy thing you did." I told the blonde who was sitting next to me. We were at the park, sitting against the fence.

"Yeah…but it was worth it. It took me almost all night to figure out what I was gonna say. Then I had to memorize it; it wouldn't have been so good if I read it off a piece of paper." He smiled at me, his eyes closed.

I smiled back and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Roxas. It meant so much to me." He now looked up at me, that smile still plastered to his face. I now frowned, "But you gave up all your friends-"

"Axel." He giggled a little, "If they were true friends, they would have stayed by me, and would have taken to the time to get to know you. Plus, we have other friends now." He was right. We made friends with two girls; one named Namine' and the other, Kairi. There are other people we get alone with, but I don't really know any of their names yet. Those were the people that I wanted to be around. Thanks to Roxas being back in my life, I finally like being around others, I go out and have fun, and all of that good stuff.

I thought back to what Roxas said and answered, "Yeah, you're right. Who needs fake friends?" He laughed, stood up and offered me his hand which I gladly took, and we walked off into the sunset. _Together._

**Short chapter, but sweet. Don't you think? I actually liked making this.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers; if it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have continued this.**


End file.
